


Home

by cleelarkin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleelarkin/pseuds/cleelarkin





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren could feel the darkness roll over him like a tidal wave. He was alone in his quarters reading reports. It had only been two days since she left him unconscious and then closed the door to him on Crait. She had left him broken, a shell. The tight pull of the bond began to spring open. He jumped from his chair.

Rey appeared before him. She was seated on a box of supplies crying into her hands. He clenched his jaw and fists. “You left me,” he said, his voice full of anger.

She looked up at him with red, swollen eyes, her face wet from tears. She whispered, “You said I was no one, nothing. You said I was nothing.” He felt her heart break as her voice cracked.

She clenched her jaw as she began to glare at him. The darkness creeping over him was from Rey. It was slowly consuming her. He searched her mind to find it completely open to him. _She was broken._ He had pushed her. _Her family abandoned her to a life of slavery. Luke pushed her away. She had opened herself to Ben, he called her nothing—he used her to obtain power. She had wasted her life being optimistic and hopeful. She had tried so desperately to stay the same sweet, innocent girl. So naive. But no one was coming back. No one loved her. No one had ever loved her. No one would or could ever love her._

Ben froze. What had he done? He had hurt her, really broken her. He failed her just as his family had failed him. She was slipping into darkness. His beautiful beacon of light was fading. He wanted to protect her. He needed to protect her. He would not fail her. He would protect her, he would always protect her, always stand between her and the darkness. “Rey,” he began. When he said her name, she responded by burying her face into her hands again, weeping softly.

He moved slowly over to her and kneeled on his knee before her. He removed his gloves. “Rey,” he said again, “Rey, please.” He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. He moved her hands down to her lap and wrapped them in both of his. “Rey, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was afraid. I knew you were going to leave, I didn’t want to lose you and I —I panicked. I didn’t say the right thing.”

She angrily hissed at him, “You used me. You used me to gain power. You made me believe in the vision. I’m just a fool.”

He sighed and looked down at their hands. Looking back up to meet her eyes, he said, “I made a mistake and I hurt you. I am truly sorry. I failed you just as my family failed me. It will not happen again.” He paused, looking down again. He stroked her fingers with his thumbs nervously. Sighing, he began again. “Rey,” he said meeting her eyes gain, “I wanted you to stand by me, be by my side. That was my vision, you by me. But regardless of where we stand, I want us to be together. I need to be with you. I want to be with you. Please tell me that you feel the same way. Please tell me. My sweet, beautiful girl, please tell me that I have not destroyed that.”

She closed her eyes and hung her head. After several heartbeats, she said, “I want to be with you, Ben. But that can’t-”

“Shhhh,” he cut her off. “We will figure the details out. Some way, somehow--we will find a way for us to be together,” he cupped her cheek in his hand, “I promise. I promise, we will be together. We can figure this out.” He leaned in gently to press his lips to her cheek as the bond dissolved only giving each a ghostly whisper of contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Kylo Ren roused from his sleep. Something was off, he had an extra arm and a leg was thrown over his hip. _What the hell?_ He reached out. It was Rey. Thank the Marker! Relieved something weird—other than whatever ‘this’ is—was not going on.

Rey starred from her sleep, so Ben rolled over to face her. “BEN!” She screamed and she toppled backward off the edge of the bed.

Ben quickly reached out with the Force and caught her before she hit the floor. Pulling her back into the bed, he asked with a raised eyebrow, “Leaving so soon? I was just getting comfortable.”

“How did you do this?” She asked angered.

“Look around, Rey,” he said grinning slightly, “you’re in my bed, not the other way around.” Rey was turning red with both embarrassment and anger. “I don’t think you could turn any redder,” he says, he huffs slightly, “as for me, this is the single greatest memory I will ever hold.” He looks away, then gives her a look out of the corner of his eye, “Waking up—next to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.”

“Shut up!” She said as she slapped at him.

He grinned at her, “If I promise to stop talking, will you lay here longer?”

She huffed, “I guess, I can’t go anywhere any way.” She rolls over on her back, “I really need the sleep.” Ben raises his head, removes his extra pillow and drops it on her face. She grins, “Thanks. This bed is much more comfortable than my cot.” **_Not to mention, sleeping against you is the only time I have been warm since I left Jakku._**

**_Well, since we are sharing thoughts, I’ve dreamt of having you in my bed._ **

She gave him a warning glance and a stern warning, “Ben!”

“I’m sorry, I will try to behave. I guess I really do have too much of my father in me.” He grinned at her and rolled on to his back. He said, “The Bond, it’s growing stronger. Can you feel it?” She responded only with a hum of agreement. “Over the past two weeks, I can feel your moods and emotions constantly.” They both stared at the ceiling in silence.

After several minutes of silent staring at the ceiling, Ben feels Rey’s tiny pinky finger rub against his. He wraps his around her’s. They continue to stare at the ceiling.

Rey huffed, “I can’t go back to sleep.” She rolled on her side to face him.

“Would it help if I moved to the chair?” Ben asked still staring at the ceiling.

**_No, that’s not it. I’m cold._ **

He turned and looked at her. She gave him a weary half smile. At that, he rolled on his side towards her. **_Come on._** She snuggled up against him which made him jump at first, asking, “Why are you always so cold?”

“Shhhhh,” she replied snuggling in closer, burying her head under his chin—her cold nose against his neck.

Ben wrapped his arms around her. **_You’re just using me for my body heat._**

She grins. **_You are not enjoying this at all, are you?_**

 ** _I see your point._** He pulls her tighter to him.

**_Why are you always so warm?_ **

**_It’s my rage, it keeps me overheated._** Rey giggles softly. After a few moments he feels her begin to drift off. He whispers softly to her, “If you had stayed, we could have been doing this every night.” Ben blushed from his oversharing.

She hums softly at the sound of his voice. **_If you had come with me, we could have been doing this every night. I’m still waiting on you._** After a few minutes, she is softly snoring in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was sitting at his desk in his quarters reading the last few reports from the day before going to bed. He felt the gentle tug on the bond and Rey appeared standing next to him. He glances over to her and she turns to meet his eyes.

“What are you doing?” she asked nonchalantly as she bent her knee back and held it in her hand to stretch.

“I’m reading reports,” he said as he turned back to his holopad. She hummed acknowledgement and bent over and touched her toes. He glances back at her and asked in return, “What are you doing?”

“I’m stretching,” she answered as she sat on the floor and stretched her legs and bent forward between them placing her head near the floor. He gave her a glance and hummed his acknowledgement before he turned back to his reading. He was having trouble concentrating with her stretching beside him. She could feel the battle in his mind to give it up for the night.

“Your thoughts are distracting me from my stretches,” she says.

“Your stretches are distracting me from my work,” he says as he glances at her sideways and she turns to catch his glance.

“You were angry at me earlier today,” she said evenly, “I felt it--briefly--but I felt it nevertheless.” He hummed again and glanced over at her but she didn’t look at him. “Just tell me, say it,” she said from a position where she was turned away from him.

He took the opportunity to gaze at her, study her before he answered, “I can’t. I’m not furious right now.” He then adds, jokingly, “May be later I will send you an email, in all caps.”

She turned to see a smirk, she loved the smirk. She locks eyes with him and gives him her best flirty smile and says, “I prefer handwritten sentiments.”

The smirk slowly vanished from his face as he narrowed his eyes at her and asked, “Is that a dig at my calligraphy?” She smiled sheepishly at him. He clenched his teeth and put down his holopad, “Damn it.” 

She giggled softly. He shakes his head, scoots his chair back from under the desk and swivels it to face her. He slowly crosses his arms and leans back. He glared playfully at her as the smirk slowly creeps back.

“Oh no, someone is mad at me again,” she says getting up. She slowly moves closer and closer to him. As she moved into his personal space his expression changed and he became both nervous and excited. He uncrossed his arms as she got even closer, putting her hand on his shoulder as she stepped between his knees. She sat down on his thigh and slid her arm around his neck. She gave him a small smirk of her own.

As he moved to wrap his arm around her back, he whispers, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I’m not supposed to feel this way.” He gently strokes her back and adds, “I’m not supposed to feel this way about you. I’m not supposed to have this deep level of compassion for you, but it’s in me.” He catches his breath and places his hand on his heart as he continues, “It’s in my chest--my lungs, my heart. It’s in my brain, it completely consumes me--thoughts of you permeate throughout my entire body.” He moves his fingers to toy with her braids, it’s his mother’s handy work he believes.

He continues in a low husky whisper, “When we fought in the throne room, I could feel you pulling from me. You pulled my strength, power, and knowledge. But you didn’t feel me pull from you. I pulled your determination,  your fire--passion. You pulled from my darkness and I pulled from your light.”

“When we fought on Starkiller, in the snow, you called me a monster. That’s what I always wanted to be. I intended to be a monster. I still remember the look in your eyes, it cut me to the bone. I didn’t want you to think of me that way.” He paused to take a long look at her, studying her--like he was committing this moment to memory. He continued in a whisper, “I felt something then. I started to need you then.”

She leans in closer to him, resting her body against his chest, “I want you here with me.” She runs her fingers through his hair. “I need you.”

He can feel her breath against his cheek. Giving her a flirty glance, Ben asks, “Are you trying to seduce me?” She just raises her eyebrow in a questioning look. He says, “If you think all I want is your body,” he runs his other hand up the outside of her thigh, “then you are belittling my feelings for you.” She looked shocked at his admission.

Then she slowly began to fade as the bond dissipated. He felt her slip through his leg and land on her butt. She could feel him chuckle across the bond as she stood and rubbed her butt. **_You deserved that for making fun of my calligraphy!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ben…. Ben...can you hear me?_ **

**_Yes, where are you?_ **

**_On the Falcon. Are you alone?_ **

**_Yes. Rey, where are you?_ **

**_In a closet._ **

**_Why?_ **

**_I needed a quiet place to think._ **

**_What’s wrong?_ **

**_Ben, do you think we can open the bond if we both try together?_ **

**_I don’t know, we can try._ **

Slowly they pulled the string of Force that is twined around then until Ben opened his eyes and she stood before him. “Rey, what’s wrong? You’ve been crying.”

“Where are you? I can’t see you.” He steps closer to her reaching out to her. His hand comes through the closet door. “Come closer, come into the closet.” She guides him in with her. He cups her face with his hand. They are now standing together in a very tiny closet.

“This is really cramped,” he says looking around the very small space. She wraps her arms around him. “You’re shaking. Talk to me.”

She pulls back enough to look into his eyes. **_I’m sorry I hurt you._**

**_I see._** He pulled her in closer. “Rey, you broke my heart when you left.” She sniffed and cried harder. “But, I really didn’t give you much choice, did I?” She shook her head against him. “I was very angry. I felt that you chose the Resistance over me, just like my mother always did. It hurt me.” He sighed and continued, “Honestly, this was all my fault. I said things all wrong. I didn’t make myself clear—not about how I feel for you.” He pushes her back to look on her tear streaked face and stare into her very swollen eyes. “I’m sorry. I will make things right between us. Give me a chance to set things right.”

Rey jumped, startled. “General Organa is calling for me,” she whispered, “I have to go.” The closet door began to slide open and Ben faded from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo Ren was in an intel meeting in a conference room. He was surrounded by officers. He felt a strange sensation overtake him and flashes of images he had never seen before rush by so fast in his mind he could not focus on them enough to make each one out. It was a vision--but not his own, it was his mother’s. He stood and screamed “GET OUT! CLEAR THE ROOM!”

**_BEN!_** Rey screamed. He felt her panic in his mind. **_BEN!!_** She screamed again and the bond opened.

She was in front of him under the table. “GET OUT!!” He yelled again. “IT’S A FORCE THING!!  CLEAR OUT!” Hux opened his mouth to protest, Ben used the Force to push him and everyone else out of the room faster closing the door behind them. He shoved the table across the room and dropped onto the floor next to Rey.

“Ben! Please help me! I need you!” Rey said crying, uncontrollable and completely hysterical

“You’re hurt! What happened?” He touched her face and her surroundings came into view. He reached into her mind.

_Rey and Leia were meeting with some other Resistance leaders at a mutual base. They were heading back to the Falcon to leave when they were attacked by a squadron of stormtroopers. Rey moved to protect Leia but instead Leia force shoved Rey behind a wall and took on all the fire herself. Using the force to pull Leia’s body to her, Rey was now pinned down behind a wall as Chewie and other Rebels fired on the stormtroopers._

Grabbing Ben’s hand, she placed it on her head. “Please, teach me Ben. Please teach me to heal her.” Rey placed her hands on Leia’s body. Ben placed his other hand on top of hers and reached out with the Force. She was gone. His heart shattered inside his chest, Rey felt it and threw herself on top of Leia. “No, please help me. Ben, please.”

Rey was in shock and injured. “Rey, look at me. You’re hurt. I have to get you out of here.” He examined her side. It was a blaster shot. He pressed his hand against her wound, she released a cry of pain.

**_Rey, you need to focus on this pain. You are going to need this anger and pain to get out of this alive._ **

Tears flowing softly down her cheeks, “Ben,” she traces his face with her finger tips. **_Ben, I’m sorry—I’m so sorry._** She faded out of consciousness.

Ben closed his eyes and chanted over her. After several minutes past, the bleeding stopped and he tried to ease her pain somewhat. He opened his eyes and looked her over again.

Brushing her hair away from her face, he shook her gently, “Rey, Rey, wake up, I need you to fight.”

She stirs in his arms and studies her wound. “You healed me.”

“Just enough to stop the bleeding. I need you to feel the pain, let it give you strength.” He placed one of his large hands around the back of her neck and held her steady so she could focus on his words. “Rey, it’s a coup,” he began, “Hux has undermined me.” He pauses and she nods that she understands. “I’m sure he is coming for me as well,” he pauses again to glance toward the door extending the Force beyond to sense any approaching danger.

“Rey, let me in, completely in. I need to see through your eyes.” Rey complied. Ben closed his eyes. Leia’s lifeless body lay in front of him.  Hux would pay for this with his life.

Ben helped Rey stand with him behind her, he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. They both held out their hands.  He stopped the blaster bolts and sent them back on the stormtroopers.

Ben used the Force to call several ammunition clips from Chewie’s bandolier. Strategically allowing them to hover near the transport ships and near larger clusters of stormtroopers. Chewie quickly caught on and used his bowcaster to ignite them causing them to explode into massive blasts destroying everything around them including the ships.

When Rey’s knees began to tremble, she collapsed to the ground. Ben pulls her to him. Drawing in a deep breath and lets out a long sigh, he says firmly, “Rey, you need to take care of this.” He locks eyes with her, “I will take care of it on my end, but you have to finish this.”

Rey was so tired. She cried, “Ben, I can’t. I can’t do it. It’s over. I don’t have a weapon.”

Cupping her face again with both hands. He tries to wipe her tears away, but only manages to smudge blood on her cheek. Bending closer to her, he says firmly, “You are the weapon.”

He stares at her for a few moments longer.

She feels him pushing into her mind.

She is strong.

She is powerful.

She begins to feel his anger.

He is mad.

She is mad.

He focuses on the smudge of her blood on her face and her blood that is covering his hands.

Rage is building.

With a low, anger fueled tone he begins. “Rey, I have been a very patient man.” He breathes, “I have been waiting for you to come to your senses and return to me.” Now his temper was boiling over, he spat through gritted teeth, “I have had enough!”

“You’ve had enough?” Rey was seething. “Patient?” She was panting, “You are the one who is senseless!”

He stood and Rey climbed to face him toe to toe. Ben pushed a barrier around them. He moved slowly around her, circling her, turning her.

He snarled, “Your place is by my side!” He yelled, “You would have figured that out already if you weren’t so damn stubborn!!”

She screamed at him, “Are you crazy? You are the stubborn one! I’m waiting for you!”

“You belong here!” He growled, “You belong with me!”

“No, you belong here with ME!” Rey was more furious than she had ever been. “You are the stubborn ass!”

“You are so infuriating!” Ben screamed in her face as he physically shoved her hard away from him causing her to stumble backwards.

Rey caught herself. Her face twisted with rage. She braced herself, planting her feet firmly. Rage completely consumed her. She shrieked out a battle cry as she pushed the Force towards him with all her might.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. The barrier was gone. The barrage of stormtroopers were down. The battle field was cleared. The Resistance began to climb out from behind walls and corners.

“Ben?” She said in a low panic. **_What have I done? Ben? BEN!!! Come back._**

“That’s my girl,” Ben purred in her ear from behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist to help steadily her.

Astonished by what she seen around her. She tried to take in the aftermath of her rage explosion. The remaining Resistance members were starting to stare at her in amazement.

**_Thank you._ **

Exhaustion swallowed her as she slid to the ground. Ben fell to his knees to hover above her. He touched his forehead against hers. “Rey, I’m sorry. I would have never allowed this to happen. I wasn’t protecting you close enough. It will not happen again.”

“Ben,” she mumbles with her eyes closed, “Make him pay.”

He managed to kiss her on the forehead before finding himself was back on the conference room floor.

Kylo Ren was exhausted. He would have to use his bare hands to kill Hux.


	6. Chapter 6

“State your business,” the voice over the transmission commanded.

Ben froze, tears still streaming down his face. The voice had pulled him from a vision. Leia had shared a vision with him just before she died. He had been playing it over and over in his mind. His hands trembled, causing him to grip the control of his TIE Silencer tighter. His knuckles protruding and growing white even through the bruises and dried blood covering his hands.

“Identify yourself!” command the familiar voice of Poe Dameron, the snarky X-wing pilot.

“It’s—It’s—,” he paused, then took a deep breath and said, “I’m Ben Solo.”

Rey was in the medical bay. She felt him. **_Ben!_** She jumped from the table and ran to the landing area as fast as she could. Rose and Finn chased after her screaming for her to come back to the medical bay

Ben was delighted to see that both the planet and base were surrounded by green. When he stepped off the ramp onto the green grass he knelt, placing his hand onto it, pulling all the force he could from the surrounding area to restore himself, heal himself.

When he rose, the whole Resistance base was aimed and ready to fire on him. Pushing past them all, Rey screams, “BEN!!” Running into his arms so hard it knocks him off balance briefly.  Chewie came roaring from out of nowhere with his bowcaster in hand getting between Rey and the rest of the Resistance who still aimed at Ben.

“Rey, you need to be in the medical bay,” Ben sighed into the top of her head.

“No!” she said with her cheek pressed firmly against his chest. **_This is exactly where I need to be!_**

“So, is this how it’s going to work? I tell you to do something and you tell me ‘No’?”

Rey pulled back and smiled up at him, **_probably._** Ben unclipped his saber from his hip and handed it to her. She looked up at him confused. He smiled down at her. His eyes flickered to her lips and he bent down closer to her, Rey moved her arms to wrap them around his neck.

Clearing his throat, Poe interrupted, “I need to debrief you, NOW.”

Rose added breathlessly just catching up to her, “Rey, you really need to go back to the medical bay!”

“Wait, Poe please, look at him.” Rey said holding his hand in hers. “Ben, you’re covered in blood. You’re injured.”

“No, it’s not my blood,” he said.

“Poe, please give us five minutes,” Rey begged, “Please.”

Alone in the women’s community refresher, Ben sat on the sink as Rey wet a rag in the sink.

She stepped in front of him and gently began to clean his face. “Talk to me,” she whispered. Rey knew that Poe, Finn and several other Resistance members stood armed just outside the door, listening intently. But she also knew that a massive, armed Wookie stood between these armed men and the entrance. “What happened when the bond dissolved?”

Ben began, “I killed him-”

“WHO?” Poe yelled from the hall. Chewie growled and Rey heard him softly apology.

“I killed Hux. I beat him to death, actually.” He grimaced at her, afraid that would make her think he was still a monster. She looked into his eyes as he searched her face for a reaction. She only nodded and continued to wipe the dried blood away.

Knowing his thoughts, she softly said, “War can bring out the monster inside of anyone.” She returned to the sink to wet the rag again, wringing out the old blood and damping the rag again. She stepped in front of him. She took one of his massive hands in hers, cleaned and examined it taking note of how bruised his knuckles were. When she finished, she began to clean the other.

Tears began to stream down her face. Ben took his free hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. He could feel how overcome with emotion she was. She had wanted him here for so long, for him to come back—but Leia was gone. _Would he leave? Would he return to the First Order?_

“I failed her, Ben. I wasn’t strong enough or quick enough to stop them.” Rey cried softly. “I’m no Jedi--I couldn’t keep her safe.”

Rey finally released his hand. Ben placed both of his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Pulling her to stand between his knees against the sink. “I let Hux undermine me right under my nose. It was not you who failed, it was me.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He brought his chin to rest on her shoulder, completely lifted her feet off of the ground.

She sank into his embrace. This was it. She felt she had finally found her place in this world. This was what home felt like. “Oh, Ben,” she sighed breathlessly into his ear.

Ben pulled back and searched her face. Slowly, he returned her feet to the floor. He unwrapped his arms from her body and cupped her cheeks in his large hands. He began to descend on her mouth as she raised up on her toes.

Poe shouted into the refresher, “Times up, Rey! We need to debrief him.” Then he mistakenly tried to push past Chewie, who growled and pushed him back.

Ben strokes her cheek with his thumb, **_I guess this will just have to wait._**

“It’s fine, Chewie,” Rey called to him.

Quickly, Poe, Chewie, Finn, Rose and a flood of other officers entered the refresher.

Ben bent close and kissed Rey lightly on the cheek, whispering in her ear, “Don’t worry, Sweetheart.” Poe slapped cuffs on Ben’s wrists and began to lead him away. ** _It’s fine, I expected worse._**

Chewie growled angrily. Rey grabbed Poe’s wrist, telling him, “Poe, you let them know, Ben and I are a package deal. I won’t let him stand before a firing squad.” With a wave of her hand, the cuffs fell to the ground.  Eyeing Poe, she says, “You won’t need those.” Poe was confused about why she was saying this.

Chewie roared a warning of his own. Rey picked up Ben’s saber and clipped it to her belt. Both Rey and Chewie glared defiantly at Poe. He didn’t know what was going on but, he gave them both a nodded that he understood that he needed to take them both seriously. Whatever this was—for whatever reason Kylo Ren was here—it would turn into a huge problem for the Resistance it they had to fight off Kylo Ren, Rey, and Chewie.

Rose took Rey by the hand and tugged her back towards the medical bay, both she and Ben would not break eye contact until forced through different doors. Rey told Rose and Finn everything. Finn spent several hours moving between Rey and Rose in the med bay to Ben’s interrogation.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben told the panel of Resistance leaders everything, absolutely everything. Some of the things he would say would occasionally make both he and Rey blush. She knew how he felt but, he was saying it out loud.

Hours passed, Rey physically felt much better. At Rose’s prompting, Finn helped move an extra cot into Rey’s small room. Rey continued to blush. Rey and Rose collected some food and carried it to her room. Ben was starving. He was both emotionally and physically exhausted. Finally, the interrogation was beginning to break. The Resistance leadership was satisfied with the barrage of intel Ben loaded them with.

Looking down at the floor, exhaustion taking over, Ben addressed the room of Resistance leadership, “I have given you all the information that I can think of—honestly, I have told you everything. I have bared my soul to you—all because—I’m too late. I’m too late to tell my mother that I’m sorry. That I really have changed. I killed Snoke. I killed Snoke for many reasons—but it was Rey that sparked it all. She—she...”

The silence of Ben’s emotional pause was broken by a soft knock on the door. Rey didn’t wait for someone to reply that she could enter. She opened the door and stepped inside. Showing the Resistance the same fire she had shown Snoke when she stood against him to defend Ben, she glances around the room and says, “What Ben is trying to say is that he needs to see his mother.”

Poe turns and looks around the room then back at Rey, “I will escort you both.” Ben stood and Rey moved to his side. She intertwined her fingers with his, he looked down at their hands and then into her eyes. She gently tugged him from the room, eager to finally remove him from this uncomfortable setting.

Poe lead Ben and Rey down the narrow hallway to Leia’s memorial. Poe and Rey stood at the door and allowed Ben to enter the dimly lit room alone. Ben stopped, staring down at Leia’s peaceful face. He was crumbling.

Rey quickly moved to Ben’s side. He was a crumpled mess on his knees beside Leia. When their eyes met, tears began streaming from Rey. Ben turned and wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against him. He buried his face against hers, his whole body shaking from his anguished sobs. She slowly raked her fingers through his hair as she whispered, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect her, Ben. I’m so sorry.”

Poe quietly left them alone to grieve.

Ben was beyond exhausted. Rey half carried him to her quarters. Once Ben stepped inside Rey’s room, she closed the door behind them. She noticed that Ben was staring down at the double bed that Rose had help her make out of the two cots. Taking his hand, she pulled him over to a spot on the floor. They ate quietly for a while.

Ben finally spoke, “I left everything behind.” Taking another bite, he continued, “and then I blew it all up.”

She kissed his cheek and placed her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Ben,” Rey said sorrowfully. “You have lost so much today, I am so sorry.”

He turned and looked at her. “I miss my mother and I will always regret not coming back in time to tell her how sorry I am for the mistakes I have made. I will carry that regret with me for the reminder of my life. However, losing you—I can’t lose you. I will not live another second of my life apart from you. That would be a regret too great to carry.” He cupped her face in his hands and he kissed her softly.

“You’ve made me wait too long for that, Ben Solo,” she whispered pulling herself onto his lap. She planted soft kisses all over his face finally landing on his lips. The kisses were slow and passionate, full of longing. “I need you and I want you, but it’s too soon. I need more time. I’m too nervous. I’m grieving, we both are. I’m—” she began.

“I’m not rushing you. I am here with you. I’m not going anywhere.” Ben interrupted. “We will move the beds apart, I will sleep on the floor or in another room—whatever you need me to do.” He stroked her face with his thumb.

“No, we share a bed from now on. Will you hold me?”

“Yes, I would love to.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ben felt Rey gently stir in his arms. She snuggled in closer to his chest. He woke to feeling her smile widen against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and their legs were intertwined. He kissed her forehead. “I know you can feel it, but I want you to hear me say it, I love you.”

Rey’s breath caught in her throat, she began to tear up. “I love you,” Rey responded looking deeply into his eyes.

“I know you care for me, I feel it—it’s just hard for me to come to terms with it. I feel very—unworthy.”

“I can feel the conflict still, but I feel change, too.” Rey said. “Someday soon, I will convince you—it’s you, only you. I give you my heart. You alone hold it. No one else has ever held it and no one else ever will.” She kisses him gently and continues. “Someday, I will give you my body. Someday, I will give you children. And somewhere along the way, I will convince you.”

“I look forward to your persuasion,” Ben tells her with a beautiful, flirty smirk.

Rey opened the door to her quarters to go in search of clothes for Ben. But Rose had beat her too it, there on the floor outside her door was a small stack of clothes. They separated to shower, Rey didn’t like it. She didn’t want Ben out of her sight for a second. Maybe they should move into the Falcon with Chewie. Rey took the fastest shower ever and waited outside the men’s ‘fresher impatiently waiting for him.

Ben emerged quickly, a towel wrapped around his waist. “Rey! Calm down. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. Don’t worry so much.”

“I just don’t want anyone to say mean things to you.” She said, interwining their fingers and making their way back to her room.

“Sweetheart,” he stopped and looked down at her, “honestly, I’m the cruelest person here.” She just frowned at him and pulled him into the room.

Once they were back inside the small, dimly lit room, Ben turns to dress and nonchalantly drops his towel to the floor and begins to dress. Rey can’t help but be affected. His hair was wet and in wild disarray. His skin was damp and his smell filled the small room. He felt her mood shift and her very loud thoughts entered his mind. He turned, puzzled and looked at her. Her mouth hung open and her pupils were wide.

“Ben,” his name escaped her lips in a raspy whisper of desire. He moved to her in two long strides, lifts her, pinning her with his body up against the wall. Rey wraps her legs around his waist and matches his passionate kisses with her own. Ben leans back and opens the towel wrapped around her, dropping it to the floor, then he presses his naked body against hers. Rey moaned as he roamed his hands over her body, calling his name again.

“I know, Sweetheart,” he whispered softly brushing his lips on her ear. “I know what you want, what you need.”

 A knock came on the door, Rose’s voice asked, “Rey, Ben, are you up?”

“Yes, I’m up!” Ben answered dryly, “We will be out in just a couple of minutes.” Burying his head into her collar, he lets out a deep sigh. Ben unpins her body and gently sets her feet on the ground. One last quick kiss and they dress.

Heading into the mess hall hand and hand, Ben and Rey quickly spot Rose and Finn at a table off on the side. While crossing the hall, they could feel the hush spread across the room and eyes turn and fall on them.

Rey pulled Ben over to get in line for food. Stepping into Ben, she pushed him back against the counter. Pulling him down to meet her lips, she gave him a long, passionate kiss which left him breathless. She had completely marked him as hers. If someone messed with Ben, they would have to deal with her. She smiled at him mischievously.

They had missed breakfast and were catching lunch early. When they joined Rose and Finn, Rose mentions they had missed them at breakfast. Ben replied that he was so tired from the previous day that he really could have slept for a week. Finn stares intensely at Ben, it would take a while for the tension in that relationship to cease.

Finishing his meal, Ben took Rey’s hand and kissed it. “We need to talk to Poe,” he stated, “the First Order has never been weaker. We need to see how we can help.” Rey nodded and Finn said he would join them.

Finding Poe in the command center, all eyes turn to Ben when they enter the room. Rey moves up and intertwines their fingers. Poe addresses them both, “I’m glad you both decided to join us today.”

Both Rey and Ben turn slightly pink knowing what was implied by his comment. Ben responds, “That’s my fault, the events from yesterday really took a toll on me mentally, physically and emotionally. None of us have taken time to grieve properly.”

Satisfied with Ben’s answer, Poe continued, “We are developing two possible plans of attack. We can debrief you both on those.”

“Honestly, I think that you would all feel better if I was not a part of the planning. Let me show you what I can contribute to the attack and you find a place for me.” Ben suggested.

Poe nodded. Ben releases Rey’s hand and placed it next to Poe’s temple and pushed in what he had done to destroy Hux’s massive ship and other abilities he has that could be helpful. When he was done, he moved back next to Rey. “You can do this?” Poe asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” taking Rey’s hand, he continues, “we both can once I teach her how.” Ben looks down to Rey, “Actually, in all honestly, Rey will be much more useful than I am since her mechanical knowledge of the interworking of the cruisers is far better than mine. She will be stronger and faster than me. I can guide her, teach her. Our time will be better spent training, with permission of course.”

“Would you mind if Finn tags along?” Poe asked.

Rey tensed and started to open her mouth, Ben squeezed her hand, “Not in the least, I’m sure that Finn could also have some valuable insight into the interworking of the vessels.  

At Ben’s prompting, Rey speaks up and says, “We will be near the docking bay—but we will not leave the base, or planet. You have my word.” With that the trio leaves and heads to the docking bay.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben approaches a crate of bombs near the Falcon. He places Rey’s hand on top of one and holds his hand over hers. He closes his eyes and she follows him. He triggers the first bomb and the light comes on, he then disarms it and the light goes off.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in disbelief. “That’s all it took to take down the whole vessel?”

“Well, maybe, but I set them all off. I was very angry.”

“How did you figure that out?” She asked.

“My father and Chewie were always tinkering with everything. It just kind of came to me suddenly. My father would have been proud.” He said, looking down.

Rey’s mind was racing. “Ben, I can literally take down everyone by myself.” He nods slowly. “Can I check out your ship?” He waves his hand and invites her over.

She studies his ship then begins taking it apart. Originally, Finn was at first helping her by handing her tools at her request, but she quickly became frustrated with his inferior knowledge of tools—so he allowed Ben to take over. She studies it for hours. Ben and Finn sit on a pallet of supplies and watch her work.

Finally, she seems satisfied with her knowledge. She walks over to them smiling widely. She says, “Ben, I can do this.”

Ben smiles and smacks Finn on the knee, “That’s my girl!” Finn rolls his eyes and grits his teeth. Hopping from the pallet, he wraps his arms around her and lifts her off of the ground hugging her tightly. She hears him laugh for the first time.

Putting her down, he says, “Show me.” Rey teaches Ben everything she has learned about the TIE Silencer and the many ways that she had figured out to take it down. Rey has amazed him. He knew she would, she always does.

He grins, “Now, let’s learn something else. Finn, grab a blaster. I am going to let you shoot at me.”

“Gladly,” Finn replies dryly.

They walk out towards a tree line away from the ships. Rey stands next to Finn. Finn fires three shots at Ben’s chest. Rey punches him in the arm.

“What?” Finn says rubbing his arm. “He told me to shoot at him.”

“One would have been enough!” Rey yelled at him.

Ben stopped the bolts in mid-air and steadying them in place.  He sends them one by one off into the trees. He motions for Rey to join him. She positions herself next to him, slipping her hand in his. “Again,” Ben commands Finn. This time Finn shoots one shot at Ben. Ben rolls his eyes as Rey stops the bolt then sends it over into the trees.

Releasing her hand, he steps away. Rey calls to Finn, “I’m ready Finn. Let me have it.” Rey readies herself. Finn hesitates and flashes a look at Ben. Ben nods—he will protect her, but she will not need it.

With a reluctant sigh, Finn fires three shots at Rey’s chest. She stops them, holds them, then sends each one into the trees. She flashes Ben and Finn big, happy smiles. Ben winks at her.

Ben walks back over to join hands with her. He states, “Just for my own curiosity, let’s try something together. Finn, open fire.”

“What? I don’t understand.” Finn replies.

Ben explains, “I want to see what we can do together, we need be able to work together as one.” Turning to Rey he says, “I will take the lead this time and you back me up.” He nods to Finn, who showers them with ten blaster bolts. They stop them and send them into the trees. “Great! Rey, you take the lead. Finn, hit us with more.” Rey gives Finn a nod and he floods them with 20 bolts. Again, they stop them.

Rey is getting tired fast. “You feel that exhaustion?” Ben asked her.

“Yes, I’m getting weak.”

“That’s why we need to work together, as one. You have the skills to take the whole First Order down by yourself—but it would kill you.”

Ben leads her over the tree line—Finn follows. He sits down in the grass and she quickly joins him. He places her hand on the grass covering her hand with his.  He taps into the Force around them—the grass, the trees, and the brush that surround them. Then he slowly begins to pull from it to restore his strength. He stops and opens his eyes to watch Rey. Learning from him, she is pulling the Force into her, growing stronger. He closes his eyes and continues to restore himself.  

Ben can feel her eyes on him. She has finished. She is thinking loudly again, admiring him physically. He blushes at her thoughts and opens his eyes to look at her. She begins to blush.

“I have one last lesson for the day. Are you up for it?” He asked Rey. She nodded.

Ben gets to his feet and offers his hand to her. “How about you, Finn, can you handle one last lesson?” He also nods. “Great! I think you will like this lesson.” He grins at Finn, “I’m going to let you shoot me.”

Ben turns and walks a few paces away. Rey and Finn look at each other confused. “Ben, I’m not going to just let him shoot you,” Rey says.

“I can’t shoot you. I mean, part of me really wants to, but I just can’t.” Finn clarifies, “It’s not right. Rey will kill me, may be even Rose, too.”

Ignoring them both, he takes his shirt off and points to his arm just below the shoulder. “Right here, in the arm. Can you do that? A clean shot, just graze me if you can.”

“IF I can?” Finn responses mad and shoots.

“Ben!” Rey screams running to him.

Ben winces and looks at his arm, then lets out a long, deep breath. “That’s perfect.” Ben sits back on the ground and Rey hovers over his wound. Ben places his other hand next to her temple and closes his eyes. He pushes into her mind exactly what she needs to do to heal his wound. She places her hands above his wound and follows his thoughts. As she weakens, she pulls more strength from the Force around her.

When the wound is healed, Ben opens his eyes and looks at her. He pulls her in for a small quick kiss. Finn and Rey help him to his feet. “I think today has been a very productive day. What do you think Finn?”

“I got to shoot you, that’s a pretty good day!” Finn says with a grin a little too big so Rey glares at him.

“It’s getting late, we should check in with Poe,” Rey suggests.

“You know what Rey, let me do that. You and Ben get some dinner. You’ve worked hard today.” Finn commented and took off to the command center.

Pulling his shirt back on, Ben says, “I need dinner, a shower, and kisses from my girl—in no particular order.” After allowing him to steal a few quick kisses, they head off to the mess hall.

Rose greets them with a smile, “The word around the base is that you guys had an impressive training session today.” Rey nods and continues to shovel food in her mouth. Turning to Ben, she says, “I hear you let Finn shoot you?”

Ben nods and replies, “He’s been wanting to for a long time, I figured I would let him get it out of his system.” He winks at her and takes another bite. “Rose, I wanted to thank you for the clothes—and the bed,” he said, looking at Rey out of the corner of his eye. “I had to come here, to Rey, but coming here was hard, especially now since my mother is gone. I should have been here before now. When I nearly lost Rey…I nearly lost everything.” Looking down briefly, he met Rose’s eyes again, “I appreciate your kindness.”

“You are very welcome, Ben.” Rey and Rose exchange glances and smiles. “When we are all done here, I can help you pick up more clothes on the way to your room.”


	10. Chapter 10

Rey showers and returns to the room to dress. Ben takes his time letting the hot water ease his tense muscles. He feels Rey build a wall up around her thoughts. But he can still feel her emotions pouring across the bond. She’s nervous and tense. He knows she is moving all around the small room in a frantic disarray. It’s causing him to tense back up. He hurried to finish his shower and return to the room.

When he comes in she is still standing in a wet towel. “Oh,” he says once he realizes that she is nervous about where they left off this morning. He closes the door, taking in a deep breath, he takes a couple of small steps towards her. He can see that his beautiful, brave girl is trembling. “Rey, I’ve never…” he begins. She drops the towel to the floor.

A moment passes between them as he stares dumb-founded.

“Ben?” She asked self-consciously. She dropped the guard from her mind.

He blinks a few times trying to compose himself.  **_I’m nervous. I have imagined this moment so many times and here I am scared to death—it’s embarrassing honestly._ **

She swallows hard and whispers, “I want you.”

That was all he needed to propel him across the room. He lifted her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around him. He clumsy made his way to the bed, stumbling and tumbling them both into the bed. Rey tossed her head back and laughed hysterically. Ben manages a brief apology before he begins attacking her neck with kisses again.

Ben kisses his way down her collar and between her breasts. Rey arches her body against his as he wraps his arms around her and takes her breast into his mouth. With her heart racing out of control, Rey yanks on his hair until he meets her with his eyes.

“I need you,” she says. He smirks at her. 

**_Damn! That smirk is going to do me in someday._ **

Ben builds up a wall around his mind. He thinks back to the conversation Han had with him as a young man. His mother and Luke had plans for him and his future, but Han had other plans. He had told Ben about the importance of pleasing a woman and unfortunately, at the time, he had not left out any details. Now, Ben feels very relieved they had that conversion. Right now, his beautiful girl wanted him and he would not let her be disappointed.

Ben slowly kisses his way down her body. Every now and again, he meets her eyes and gives her a wicked grin. He reaches out and probes her mind. She is nervous and her heart is beating rapidly. She is burning for him. 

When he reaches top of the small patch of hair near his target, he quickly slides his tongue up her slit over her core. She moans and pants his name. Once he hears his name escape her lips in a desperate plea, his confidence increases. He circles her clit gently with his thumb as he gives her a gorgeous, lopsided smirk and he can feel her body grow wetter in response. 

He hooks her leg over his shoulder. He sucks and bites at her inside thigh. She gasps and moans. He quickly moves to her apex, sliding the other leg over his other shoulder. He plunges into her mind as he begins to stroke her swollen clit with his tongue. He listens to her mind and her body talk to him, telling him what she needs. 

He takes his time with her. However, for her--she seems to find it painstakingly slow. She begs for him to enter her core and each time he responds with a deep hum from his diaphragm that sends a vibration throughout her body enticing a verbal reaction. Sometimes it’s a moan. Sometimes it’s his name. Sometimes it’s a simple long drawn out “yes”. If he can hit just the right spot before his deep hum, he can get her to do all three. She knows he is toying with her, but she is so overcome with rapture--she is not going to stop him.

Ben felt a weird nudge. Looking around briefly, he notices books, clothes, boots--just stuff floating around their room. She begins to beg him to penetrate her. His penis is more than up for the challenge. He gives himself a few pumps with his hand. He is huge and he is concerned that she is not ready.

He begins to ease her continued aching by slipping his finger into her slick center. Before long, her muscles begin to clench and she tightens her hold on him. He raises up to angle her so and can watch her unravel. He begins to talk to her over their bond.  **_My sweet girl, don’t deny me--you know what I want. I’ve wanted you for so long. Please, give in to me._ ** Rey begins to come as Ben continues his unrelenting attack on her tight, wet center. 

Rey lays panting on the cot, seemingly boneless. Aftershocks quake through her body. Ben is seated on his knees between her straddled legs. He smiles down at her. His beautiful girl is blissfully happy.

She lifts her head up and says very sternly, “Ben Solo! You are trying to distract me.” She collects herself and sits up in front of him.

Astonished that she had found the energy to move, he simply replies, “What?”

She gives him the same wicked grin he give her earlier, “You know what I want, Ben.”

Trying to prepare her, “Rey, the first time…it can sting.” 

She positions herself back on the bed as she was before, with him between her legs. “Give me what I want, Ben. It’s time for you to give in to me.”

With that he begins to make small soft circles around her clit with his thumb. Rey moaned deeply and gasped for air. “You are very tight,” he mentions with a concerned tone. He may be a virgin, but he knew the process here and his own body. Ben was a big guy and Rey was much smaller.

“I need you. Ben, please don’t stop.”

Rubbing the tip of his very hard shaft against her slick slit sent shivers through her. In a raspy breath, he asked, “Are you ready for me?” 

“Yes,” she moaned deeply, “don’t make me wait.”

He sunk his penis deep into her core. He pushed slowly as she stretched around him. Her eyes closed, she winced and bit her bottom lip. It pained him to know it was hurting her which he sensed across the bond.

Once he was all the way inside, she opened her eyes and gazed into his eyes with passion and desire reignited. She released her bottom lip from her clenched teeth and gave him a lustily grin.  **_Make love to me_ ** _.  _ Encouraged he began to thrust slowly, gagging her response.

After a few long thrusts, Rey moaned, “Oh, Ben!”

**_I could literally die right now and that be the last thing I ever heard, I would be a happy man._ **

Rey laughs.  **_Please don’t die now! I’m not done with you yet!_ ** “I need more,” she says in a sexy purr.

Ben’s heart races faster at that statement before he even picks up his thrusting pace. Maybe this is how she planned on killing him all along!

Rey wraps her legs around his waist. He angles her higher off the cots as he slams harder into her. She quickly begins to unravel beneath him. As her body tightens around his hard shaft, it pulls him closer to the edge.

He pushes into her with short, powerful strokes that drive her over the edge. She claws at him panting his name over and over again. After a few final surges into her, he quickly follows her climax with his own. He scoops her limp body up into his arms nuzzling against her, not wanting to separate from her so quickly.

Finally, he pulls out of her and they fall back onto the cot exhausted. She scrambled onto his side, throwing her arms and legs over him, both exhilarated. “Wow,” is the only thing that her brain can push out of her mouth.

“Wow? That’s good. I agree. Wow.” Ben’s brain has not recovered from the experience. Rey giggles at his reaction. He has been rendered speechless.

**_I’m going to need to do that again._ **

Ben raises his head to look at her with an exasperated expression. “Are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“I’m exhausted.”

“How long do you need?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Fine, we will do it again in the morning. Early. I will wake you.” She says with a smile.

Ben allows his head to fall back on the bed in exasperation. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ben joins Chewie, who roars and points to a panel across from him with a mess of wiring hanging out. Ben rolls his eyes and huffs. It’s a complete disaster. “What happened here?”

Chewie responds briefly.

“Porg’s nest? Really? Are they just taking over?”

Chewie rambles on for a few minutes.

“Did you hear that Sweetie?” Ben yells out the ramp, “The whole Falcon levitated four whole feet off the ground last night.” He grins to himself.

“SHUT IT!” Rey yells back.

Chewie rumbles again to Ben quietly.

“I know that you know why. But don’t let her know you know why. She’s embarrassed.”

Chewie roars something softly to Ben who gets a hurt look on his face.

“Hey! Don’t call me a scoundrel.” He says looking at Chewie. “But you are right, she is too good for me, but she’s too good for anyone—so I’m going to keep her!”

Chewie laughs and responses.

“He said the same thing, huh? Interesting.”

Chewie responds again curtly.

“She doesn’t seem to find me annoying. But I see your point. So, stop annoying her and do everything she asks me to do. It’s not terrible advice, I’ll consider it.” He continues to work on the wiring.

After a few minutes, Ben says, “She loves me. It’s hard to except, you know? And the way I feel about her, I didn’t think I was capable—to be able to love someone the way I love her.” Not paying attention to what he was doing, he gave himself an electric jolt to his finger and thumb. He and Rey both squealed at the shock.

“BEN!” Rey yelled.

“Sorry, Sweetie,” Ben called out to Rey.

After a few moments, Ben says softly, “We are going to be a family again, Chewie, you and I.” He paused, finished with his wiring, he begins to replace the outer panel. “Rey and I will have children someday. She wants them—with me.” He finished and turned to look a Chewie, “Don’t let me screw this up.” Chewie pats him on the head.

Chewie then tells Ben to check out the wiring in the hull of the deck. Ben groans and whines, “I hate it in there. It’s so cramped.” Chewie rumbles at him. “I know you’re bigger than me. I’ll get Rey to check that out.” He whispers to Chewie, “She’s tiny.”

Chewie rumbles again and Ben glares at him. “I’ve grew up on this ship! She doesn’t know this ship better than me!”

Chewie rumbles softly, so Rey can’t hear him. Ben thinks for a minute, “She is pretty damn good. It’s what she does. You’re probably right.”


	12. Chapter 12

When morning came and the new lovers emerged from their room, Finn and Rose are waiting in the hall. Rose says, “Rey, can I have a moment, please?” Rey and Rose move down the hall leaving Finn to stare awkwardly at Ben.

“Finn,” Ben says with a nod.

“Ben,” Finn nods back, awkwardly.

Rose whispers something into Rey’s ear. Rey crosses to Ben and buries her very red face into his chest. He responds, “Rey?” and reads her mind. Rey had made stuff levitate all over the base—a lot of stuff, big stuff, small stuff—just a lot of stuff. “What? I thought that was just in our room.”

“You knew?” She asked shocked.

Frantic, he looks at Rose, she shrugs. “No,” Ben answered and then with a nod he says, “yes, but again, I didn’t know it was so…extensive?” Rey was overcome with embarrassment whereas Ben was overcome with pride.

“I’m so embarrassed,” she said with her head buried in his chest.

“I’m so…” Ben started but Rose was shaking her head no vigorously, “sorry, Sweetheart.” Rose smiled and nodded with approval. Finn rolled his eyes and grabs Rose’s hand and pulls her down the hall and out of sight.

“You didn’t levitate stuff this morning. Right? That’s a good thing.” He pauses, taking a different direction, “Listen Rey, everyone thought we were together yesterday and you were fine. You kissed me in front of everyone. You wanted everyone to know that you loved me—what’s different today?” She looked up at him. “Do you love me?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“Are you happy?”

“Happier than I have ever been,” she gave him a small half smile.

Moving to pin her against the wall with his body, his planted trail of kisses down her neck until she moaned, “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” she replied breathless.

Grinding against her, “Do I satisfy you?” he asked with a husky whisper against her ear.

“Yes,” she practically whimpers.

Grabbing her by the hand and pulling her towards the mess hall, “Great! I’m so hungry I could eat a rancor!”

Ben and Rey both find it hard to eat with Finn glaring at them. Rose tries to distract him with conversation, but he will not engage. Finally, Ben says, “You can glare all you want, but she seduced me.” Finn scoffs in disbelief.

“BEN!” Rey yells.

With a mouth full of food, he responds, “What? It’s true.” Taking another bite of food, he continues, “I’m here, aren’t I? You are not there.” He jesters with his fork pointing it up in the air. Taking another bite and smiling at them, he repeats, “I’m here.” Finn and Rey glance at each over. Rey leans over and Ben bends so that she can kiss him on the cheek.

Ben continues to eat and then asks, “Finn, have you thought about how amazing it is that you were Rey’s very first friend ever,” taking another bite just to pause for emphasize, “and Rose is mine?” Ben gives Rose a charming smirk and a wink. Rose smiles back at Ben, she knows what he is doing. Rey suppresses a smile. Finn quickly left to go see Poe.

In the command room, Poe lays out the possible plans they have in mind. Then asks if anyone has any other suggestions or ideas, Ben raises his hand.

“Rey and I can take out the larger vessels leaving the short-range TIE fighters no ships to return to. Rey can honestly take the TIE fighters out one at a time by herself. The only issue she and I have, is keeping our strength up. Taking the larger vessels out from a long range distance, will completely wipe us out physically. The Resistance doesn’t have enough X-wings to take out all the TIE fighters alone—you will need Rey and I to help with that. Somehow, we will have to restore our energy. We need to be someplace green to restore us.” He pauses, “My suggestion is Endor. Rey and I will need to be closer to the vessels to take them out, Chewie can get us there in the Falcon. But once they are down—we need to land on Endor to recharge. If the X-wings can draw the TIE fighters closer to us on Endor, Rey can take them down from there and I will do my best to help her.”

Poe looks at Finn who nods and says, “Rey can do it, I know she can. In my opinion, Ben has a great idea. I believe they can do it, both of them, together.”

Poe looks around the room. Slowly, everyone nods at him in approval. “We will merge these into one cohesive plan.”

Rey raises her hand, “If we are using the Falcon…”

Poe stops her, “Go ahead, check in later.”

As Rey, Finn and Ben leave the room, Rey hears Ben mumble, “Damn, hunk of junk always needs to be fixed! Someday Rey, I’m going to buy you a new one.”

“No! We can’t get rid of the Falcon! She’s like family, Ben.” Rey yells at him.

He just rolls his eyes and asks, “Do you have any idea how old that ship is?”

“I know exactly how old she is! Chewie and I love her!”  

“Guys,” Finn interrupts.

“WHAT!” They both yell in unison.

“Oh! Sorry, Finn,” Rey apologizes.

“I’m not really all that handy with mechanical stuff—you don’t really need me, do you?” Finn asked.

“We are good, Chewie’s here,” Rey replied.

“Great, I’ll let him keep an eye on you two.” With that said, Finn was gone.

“I’m going to help Chewie,” Ben said.

“I’m going to repair some panels out here.”

After giving Rey a soft kiss, Ben strides up the ramp.


	13. Chapter 13

Chewie points to another open panel with another horrible mess of wire hanging out. “What the hell, Chewie? We gotta get these damn porgs out of here.” Ben rolls his eyes and moves over to the other panel.

Chewie roars something to Ben.

“What?” He looks at him confused. “Chewie, we can’t name our first born that.”

Chewie replies.

Working on the wiring, Ben huffs, “Because I can’t even say it, let alone try to spell it. There is no translation for it! I can’t just roar at her all the time. It’ll scare her.”

Chewie rumbles something, giving Ben a look.

Ben turns red, it’s a weird response but Rey feels herself flush with some sort of emotion that is coming from Ben. Ben responds, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Chewie presses him.

“No, I don’t know it will be a girl. I just—I just said that.” Ben responds getting frustrated.

“You had a vision?” Rey asked. She was standing next to him.

She startled him. Ben jumps and says, “What? No.” Rey gives him a look and he comes clean. “It wasn’t mine. I don’t know that it was truly a vision. My mother sent it to me just a second before you came in the Force Bond, just before she died.”

“Why would you keep this from me?” Rey asked.

Ben tried to explain, “Things happened really fast after our last Force Bond. I didn’t know how to bring it up. I never planned to keep it from you, I just needed the right time. I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“Show me, please.”

He’s worried about her reaction. Ben gives a small sigh and dusts his hands off on his pants. He takes Rey’s hand and he places his other hand on Chewie’s head. He pushes the vision that Leia sent to him into their minds. It’s brief.  _ Rey and Ben are meditating by a lake, Ben stands and helps Rey to her feet. She is pregnant. An image of Ben smiling down at the little bundle he cradles in his arms. Ben and Rey watching, smiling at a toddler playing in the grass. She has Rey’s chestnut hair and Ben’s brown eyes. _

Rey covers her mouth with her hand and tears begin to flow. “Leia protected me because of this vision.” Ben squeezes her hand. “Do you think that it’s true?” Ben nods. “Did you come here because of this vision?”

Ben locks eyes with her, “I’m here because I nearly lost you. It scared me, shook me awake. I realized that I need you like I need air.” He thinks then replies, “I don’t see any reason to believe that her vision would have been tampered with.” He pulls Rey into his arms and holds her.

Finally releasing her, he put his hands on her shoulders and says, “We need to focus. We have to get this ship ready. We can discuss this more tonight.” She nods. “Chewie wants you to fix some stuff in the hull,” he says pointing her towards the opening in the deck. He smacks her playfully on the butt, saying “Get going.” 

Rey gives him a look and Chewie growls at him. “Annoying? Right, I am going to work on that.” He gives her a peck on the cheek and returns to his wiring.


	14. Chapter 14

Rey gathers a few tools and drops down into the hull. She steals a glance at Ben as he is working on the wiring across the room. He turns and gives her a wink and a smile. She smiles back and ducks out of sight. He feels her playing the vision over and over in her mind as she works. He understands. It’s all she really wants, a family.

At first, he feels her stop and focus on the girl’s face. She holds it still in her mind, studies it for a long time. He feels her heart grow warm. After a while, she moves on to pieces of the vision where they are together. She plays those over and over, studying those. She feels happy and even more confident. They are together as one. Finally, she moves to the image of him smiling down at the baby in his arms. He feels her love for him. She is proud of him as he is now and how she sees him in the future.

He is now more than her lover, he will be the father of her children. Someday, their nights of passionate love making will lead to a family. That thought leads her to thinking back on their love making last night and again this morning. As she thinks about him, her body grows warmer and she begins to think about his individual physical attributes. He feels this. She is heating up and having thoughts about him. He begins to grow hard in his pants.

“Rey!” Ben snaps.

She pops her head out of the hull. He turns so that she can see the physical problem she has created but Chewie cannot. She gave him a grin, quickly climbs out of the hull and says, “I think I may need to take a short break. Ben?”

“Huh?” He answered awkwardly. She grabs him by the arm and begins pulling him away from the wiring. Chewie gets up and rumbles that he is going to mess hall for food. Rey shoves Ben into the freight elevator and closed the door behind her. “Here?” he asked. She nodded eagerly and gave him a seductive smile.

Ben didn’t need any further encouragement than that. He quickly sheds his shirt tossing it over his head. He unbuttons and unzips his pants. In one fluid motion he lifts her and pins her to the wall. He begins to smother her with kisses and pulling at her clothes. She sends him a thought:  _ Don’t let me levitate stuff. _ He didn’t respond, he was in deep concentration.  

“Ben.” She says softly. He is running his hand up her shirt and nibbling on her ear. It feels really good. “Ben.” Again, nothing. She says it again, “Ben.” One last effort she yells, “BEN!”

“What’s wrong?” he pulls back to meet her eyes.

“I was talking to you,” she said with a smile.

“I’m sorry,” he says with a smile and explains, “I thought I was doing at great job and you were like ‘Oh, Ben. Ohhh, Ben! OH BEN!’” He is using a mocking voice and continues kissing her. She completely loses it and starts laughing uncontrollably. Falling in love with him all over again, she doesn’t care if she levitates stuff or not.


	15. Chapter 15

When Chewie returns, Finn and Rose are with him. Ben is back to his wiring and Rey in back in the hull of the ship.

Chewie stops as he is walking past Ben and studies him for a moment. Prompting Ben to ask, “What?” Chewie rumbles something to him. Ben replies, “Nothing! What’s wrong with YOUR hair?” Rey pops up from hull to get a glimpse of Ben’s hair. Ben notices that her single hair bun is extremely disheveled. Chewie glances over and notices it as well. He growls and continues past them both.

Ben and Rey start laughing.

Finn rolls his eyes and says, “Gross.” His response makes Ben and Rose laugh.

Rey declares to everyone in earshot, “I’m entitled to my 15-minute break and will spend it doing whatever I damn well please.” Smiling sweetly at Ben she says, “Your shirt is on backwards.”

“Damn it!” He says pulling the neck of his shirt out and she was of course correct, it was on backwards. He pulls it off to fix it which affects both Rey and Rose. Finn huffs at Rose’s response. Pulling his shirt back over his head, he tells her, “Well, your hair is a mess, the bun’s all wonky.”

She gives him a wink and says, “I don’t care.” She ducks back into the hole to continue her work.

Ben addresses Finn, “Any updates?”

“Everyone wants to know when the Falcon will be ready,” Finn says.

“Chewie, what do you think?” Ben asked.

Chewie roars his response.

“Rey, what do you think?” Ben asked again.

Rey pops up again and says, “I agree with Chewie. I think we could be ready by dinner.”

Ben getting fired up says, “Well, I tell you what we are NOT going to do!” Looking at both Rey and Chewie, and continues, “We are not going to just jump in this bucket of RUST and ASSUME that it’s FINE and then when we shove it into hyperdrive, it just SITS there! Do you have any idea HOW MANY TIMES that has happened?” He was getting heated.

Chewie and Rey just glare at Ben and they both start yelling at him. Ben yells back at both of them.

Rose whistles loudly and everyone stops to look at her. She suggests softly, “Why don’t we take her for a test drive before dinner? You can convince Poe of that, right Finn?”

“I guess so.”

“That’s a great idea!” Ben agrees. Chewie and Rey are still glaring at him. “It will make me feel better knowing that everything is fixed—for what I am sure will be the BRIEFEST moment of time,” he says with an eye roll.

“That’s it!” Rey said climbing out of the hull ready to kick his ass. Chewie roared at Ben and made no attempt to stop Rey from getting her hands on him.

Ben yells at Chewie, “I AM NOT ANNOYING!!”

“YES, YOU ARE!” Rey screams. Ben makes no attempt to defend himself from the girl he just made love to no less than 4 minutes ago. Therefore, she quickly has him in a headlock.

Finn yells, “What the HELL is going on here?” He is exasperated.

“WHAT?” Rey, Ben, and Chewie say in unison.

“They’re a family,” Rose clarifies.

Rey releases Ben. He stands upright. She punches him in the arm and gives him a warning, “Don’t bad mouth the Falcon, she’s part of this family.” Chewie punctuates it with a roar of agreement.

Rose and Finn lend a hand and everyone goes back to working on the ship.


	16. Chapter 16

After a few hours, the Falcon is ready to go. Poe joins them for the test flight so that they can discuss details of the mission. Chewie is confident that he can pilot the Falcon on his own while Finn man’s either of the laser cannons. Rey and Ben will use the Force to take out the larger vessels and as many TIE fighters as they can before they need to retreat to Endor. Due to being so short on X-wing fighter pilots, Rose will be flying with them. The Falcon appeared to be running great.

Ben excuses himself to double and triple check every system. Rey excuses herself shortly after to help him. She finds him checking the hyperdrive. He has is back turned to her. “I’m worried,” he said softly, “If I could, I would drop you off on some planet in the outer rim until this is over.” He turns and cups her face with his hand, “But you wouldn’t go and I can’t do this without you.”

She wraps her around his waist and rests her head against his heart. “We can do this Ben, I know we can.” She squeezes him, “The Falcon is ready, you know that.”

“I want to protect you, keep you safe. I feel that it could distract me from what I need to do. Or that while I am focused on other things, you could get hurt.”

Looking into his eyes, she reassures him, “When you and I fight, I can feel your power and confidence. I can feel your strength pulse through my veins. I am as strong as you are, you don’t have to protect me.” She kisses him softly.

Returning to the cockpit hand and hand, Ben finally announces that he believes the Falcon is ready.

After dinner and a late debriefing, the motley crew spit up. Ben and Rey escorted Chewie back to the Falcon. Rey hugged Chewie good night and Ben begged him to not let the porgs destroy the ship before the morning. Chewie responded by calling Ben an ass as they parted ways.

Rey and Ben made their way back to the bunks. Each showering and crawling into their bed. Their love making was slow and tender, even more so than even the first time—no awkwardness or nervousness. It was not like earlier in the day min the Falcon’s freight elevator—not an urgent need to satisfy lust. The first time, it was Ben making love to the girl who stole his heart. But tonight was different, he was giving his body and soul over to the woman who would someday bare his children.

Rey could feel the change, with each touch she accepted him as the man who changed his fate for her, because of his love for her. This man belonged to her and he would give her the only thing she ever ached for—a family. With each kiss, Rey pushed all of  her love into him.


	17. Chapter 17

Ben woke before dawn and softly kissed Rey awake. After dressing, they walk to the small forest near the base to meditate and build their energy for the battle ahead of them today. Just after sunrise, they join the others in the hangar bay. All the pilots and fighters are present as Poe runs through the plan.

Ben is briefly concerned about the small numbers.  At the end Ben adds that it would be helpful if he and Rey could become more familiar with each pilot's Force signature. Everyone consented to help them at Poe and Finn’s urging. Everyone makes a circle and Ben and Rey make their way around to each person. Ben starts by placing his hand next to each pilot's temple and gently pushing and pulling against his mind. Pushing in what he and Rey plan to do so that each person will know how they can help finally bring an end to the First Order. Rey listened to him and followed him around the circle.

Reaching the end of the circle with Rose, Ben already knew Rose’s Force signature, but he could sense her nervousness when she looked up at him. He engulfed her completely in his arms and pushed not only the plan he and Rey had created into her mind, but every flying maneuver he ever learned into her mind. Rey saw this and felt what he had done, throughs her arms around them both and pushes in all her confidence.

Rose is so pumped for this battle now, when Ben and Rey release her, she screams, “Let’s go kick some ASS!!” Chewie follows that with a roar and everyone else cheers.

Ben, Rey, Chewie, and Finn head to the Falcon. Ben and Rey are walking up the ramp hand-in-hand. Ben asks Rey with a smile, “Do you want to be my co-pilot?”

“What? You’re MY co-pilot?” Rey says with shock.

They stop on the ramp and stare dumb-founded at each other. Chewie pushes past them both with a growl leaving Rey and Ben to scurry after him in a race to see who gets to be his co-pilot. Pushing, shoving, pulling, and tripping their way to the cockpit, Ben wins—only because his stride is longer. With a look of pride on his face he grins up at Rey who gives him a pouty look. Chewie gives him a look and before he can ever make a noise, Ben says, “Damn it.” Climbing out of the seat, he offers it to Rey. Kissing her on the head, he sits next to Finn behind Chewie.

The intel has been sent that a few of the Resistance forces has been spotted near Endor scavenging old materials. The expectation is that one vessel will jump in to investigate and call for backup from the other vessels leaving them to near Endor one at a time.  The x-wings are ready on Endor, the Falcon is waiting just outside the atmosphere.

Chewie is in the cockpit and Finn stationed at the lower laser cannon. Rey and Ben are seated on the floor, cross-legged and back to back meditating. Rey and Ben are reaching out together, feeling the force signature of the pilots.

Finally, the first of the remaining 3 first order vessels drops out of hyperspace into view. Chewie darts the Falcon toward the ship as he roars to Rey and Ben that it has arrived. The TIE fighters burst forth from the ship and Finn begins to fire on them.

Ben reaches out to Rey as she follows his mind into the ship as Chewie skids past as close as the shield will allow. Ben feels it, an ammunition storage hull. He ignites them. Rey feels the remaining TIE Fighters that have not left the ship, reaching out she triggers the energy source for the weapons and dislodges it as Ben pulls in stray bolts from the TIE fighters firing on the Falcon and sends them into Rey’s disabled fighters.

The ship begins to explode quickly. As the escape pods begin to shoot out of the ship from all directions, the X-wings enter the battle to destroy those. A second Destroyer quickly appeared.

Rey quickly went to work, knowing the internal workings of the power core of the vessel. She ripped the ship apart exploding it internally. As she continued to rip apart the destroyer, the final vessel drops into view.

Ben quickly begins to attack the core of the vessel, following Rey’s lead. As the large vessel breaks into a series of small blasts, Rey joins Ben to take down the last remnants of any leadership of the First Order that would be capable of providing any resistance to their future efforts.

Rey and Ben were both very drained. As Chewie quickly maneuvered the Falcon down to Endor safely. Rey continued to reach out to attack TIE fighters. Ben pulled himself from his meditated state. He tugged at Rey’s mind to come back.

“Chewie! Hurry!” Ben called frantically. “Rey, you need to stop. You have to restore yourself.” Feeling her drain quickly, he grows concerned, she is stubborn. “Finn, I may need help!” Ben, himself, was very drained but he continued to push what Force he could into Rey to keep her alive.

As soon as the Falcon reached the ground, Chewie half carried and half dragged Ben out onto the lush, green forest of Endor. Ben dropped and clinged to the green grass, allowing the Force to quench his depleted energy. Finn carried Rey out of the Falcon and laid her next to Ben on the ground. She was unconscious and her breathing was very shallow.

Ben took her limp hand in his and began pushing the Force into her. Finally, she gasped and sat up. Her eyes focused on the faces around her. Finn looked scared, almost panicked. Chewie looked very concerned. Ben—oh no, Ben was pissed.

“I’m sorry!” She said quickly. Ben cocked his head and clenched his teeth ready to give her a very heated berating. “I didn’t get it before! I’ve—I’ve got it now. I’m sorry.”

Ben huffed and calmed himself, “You scared me—us. We are all very pissed at you. But we still have a mission to complete. Let’s go!”

Ben stood and looked around the area. Finn and Chewie tried to help Rey to her feet as she tried to bat their hands away. Without even looking to watch the scene, Ben says, “Rey, stop being so stubborn!” Rolling her eyes, she finally lets them help her up.

Ben moves to the middle of a small flat clearing, he looks at her, “Let’s get started. You are more efficient than I am, you start taking the TIE fighters apart. I will stand watch over you to make sure you are not too depleted and that you are safe from debris.” Rey takes a seat next to Ben, crosses her legs and begins to reach out with the Force again.

Ben continues to bark orders. “Both of you make sure no troops land to get the jump on us. Finn, let the pilots know we are ready, head them this way.” Finn and Chewie turn and fan out to stand guard. Finn pulls out his com and alerts Poe to start drawing the TIE fighters towards Endor.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Rey was ruthless. She triggered ships, she ripped them apart so quickly it astonished all three of the Rebels that stood guard over her. The X-wing pilots could not lure them to her fast enough, so she began to reach out further.

Ben ran around reflecting the pieces of ships that ripped from the sky towards them on Endor. He grabbed stray shots fired from both X-wings and TIE fighters to help attack TIE fighters and defend the X-wings. Occasionally, he would kneel beside Rey, place his hand on her bare shoulder and restore her.

As Rey began to pick up the pace, Ben knew he had to amp up his work to protect her. He quickly kicked his boots and socks off and tugged his shirt quickly over his head. He stood and tried to center himself, trying to pull the Force from his bare feet buried in the lush forest floor. He knelt beside her for a few moments to restore both himself and Rey completely.

Ben felt an urgent distress, first from Rey. He opened his eyes and stood. Reaching out with the Force, he felt panic from Finn. He turned to see Finn’s pleading eyes meet his across the small clearing—Rose was in trouble.

Ben quickly pushed out the Force to find Rose’s Force signature. Her X-wing was hit and she was in a rapid, fiery descent towards Endor’s surface. Ben pushed hard against her ship with the Force to slow her decent. It was not working.

Ben took off in a sprint deep into the forest. Finn took off after him calling to Chewie to cover Rey. Finally stopping, he quickly turned and planted his feet into the ground. He took a deep breath and began pulling the Force from the force around him. He couldn’t stop her quick decent, but he could redirect the fall.

He pulled hard on her ship as the plummeted to the ground yanking it to him diagonally into the forest. He tugged it first through the treetops, slowing is gradually. Finally, pulling all the way down toward both him and Finn. She as still coming in too fast directly at him. Finn began to panic and called out to Ben, “Ben! You need to move! Move NOW!”

With one last final push of effort, Ben slid Rose to a halt just meters in front of him. He opened his eyes, to see Rose’s shocked face staring at him through the busted glass of her cockpit. He turned and looked a Finn who as speechless. “It was a little too close. It almost got me.” He patted Finn on the shoulder and jogged back to protect Rey.

By the time Ben made his way back to Rey, he could feel her moving out of her meditation. He caught up with her just as Chewie was helping her up. She turned to smile at him. “It’s over, Ben.” He moved to wrap his arms around her.

“You were amazing, Rey,” he said squeezing her tightly.

She smiled looking up at him, “What you did to save Rose was pretty amazing, too—scary as hell—but amazingly.”

“You seen that, huh?” Ben said sheepishly. “It was a little close.” Trying to change the topic, he asked, “How do you feel?”

“Like I could sleep for a week,” Rey responded with a weary smile.

“Me, too. Let’s head to the Falcon. Chewie has us from here, right?” Ben asked Chewie who quickly agreed.

Ben and Rey made their way slowly to the crews’ quarters. Ben helped Rey settle into one of the bunks and moved to collapse onto the one next to it.

Rey groaned and he turned to look at her, “It’s too small, we can’t both fit.” She groaned again in argument. He huffed and crammed his large frame on the tiny bunk with her. They quickly curled up. Once settled into a comfortable position, they nodded off easily.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Ben woke to someone standing over them. Opening his eyes to see Finn and Rose beaming down at him. “How long have we been out?” He asked beginning to stretch. Rey began to rouse from her slumber when she felt him moving under and around her.

Rose filled them in, “About 15 hours, we have made it back to the base.”

“Oh, we need to get up, we should be helping,” Rey sat up to climb out of the bunk.

“No!” Rose said quickly, “Everything is being taken care of, everything.” She pointed the last everything at Ben who nodded that he understood. “We are here because, you two saved everyone. We want to thank you, you are heroes.”

“I really don’t think that is the case—,” Rey began.

“Rey, no Force user has ever done the things I watched you do today—you saved the Resistance, you did that,” Ben said brushing her hair away from her sleepy face.

“Ben,” she began to protest.

He stood and offered his hand,  _ I’m with you. You will be expected to make a speech to inspire hope. _

_ I can’t do that, that’s not me—I can’t. _

_ I will be by you, I will help you any way that I can. _

Rey took his hand and rose from the bunk.  “How do I look?” She asked filling her hair.

Ben kissed her hand and replied, “Beautiful, as always.” She just shook her head and smirked at him. She knew she was a mess, but she appreciated his effort.

Rose and Finn made their way down the ramp. Rey and Ben hesitated for a moment. He kissed her hand and they began their decent. The Rebels cheered wildly. Ben and Rey were both urged to stand on a crate above the crowd to make their address.

Ben began, “I wish my mother was here. She always talked of how hope will still shine in the darkness of times. For me, Rey has been that hope. When I was in my darkest moment, she pierced the darkness and guided me home. I’m sorry for the pain and suffering I alone am guilty of causing. Helping the Resistance bring an end to the First Order will only be my first step in a long road to redemption. Thank you for your trust, I do not deserve it and I am humbled by it.”

Everyone cheered, some calling out that the Prince had returned. Ben blushed, he felt anything but princely.

Rey began, “General Organa and I have had many private conversations, about many things. What I have learned is that the abilities that Ben and I have need to be balanced. With our raw strength, neither of us belong on a side—First Order nor Resistance. We should be protecting the balance of the Force.” Rey took Ben’s hand and squeezed it hard and continued, “If the General were here she would say that we have a fresh start, it’s time to rebuild—reflecting on our past mistakes—let’s build a better, stronger future.” The rebels cheered wildly.

Ben pulled Rey into his arms and buried his face in her collar. “Thank you,” he said in her ear.


	20. Chapter 20

As everyone is scrambling around the base in a frenzy. Rose finally has a chance to catch Ben alone without Rey or Finn around. She nods him over to meet her in a deserted area.

“I have managed to complete everything you requested,” she smiled at him. “However,” she began cautiously, “I need to tell you that it was extremely easy to accomplish because apparently the General, your mother, had already put things into motion—according to Chewie.”

“What?!” Ben exclaimed. “He knew this whole time?” He put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes, “Of course he knew!” He sighed. “Thank you, I am very grateful for you.”

She hugged him tightly, “No, thank you. You saved my life.”

“I couldn’t lose my best ally, now could I?” he said. “Rose don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t, I promise,” she said squeezing his hand before she turned to walk away.

“What the hell?” Finn asks angrily.

“I was just thanking Ben for saving my life.”

Finn quickly wraps his arm around her shoulder. “I suppose I should do the same. Thank you for saving Rose. She is very special to me.”

“Special?” Ben began to chastise him. “She’s more than special.”

“Back off! She’s mine!” Finn said angrily.

“There you go!” Ben said with a smile. “You’re a lucky man.” He winked at Rose and patted Finn on the shoulder as he walked away.

Ben quickly finds Chewie to have a much overdue discussion with him. “Listen here you overgrown, walking carpet! You have been keeping some things from me! You and my mother have been up to something! Spill it!”

Chewie refuses to tell him anything. He says it was Leia’s gift to them and it should be a surprise as she wanted.

Ben calls to Rey to have her meet him in their room. Ben is sitting on their bed when she arrives.

“What’s wrong? You seem nervous.” She states. She sits beside him on the bed.

“I am,” Ben swallows hard. “My family has a house on Kashyyyk. I would like for us to,” he stops, steady his breathing and continues, “to go there. To live, for a while. We need balance. It’s a nice, small home on a peaceful planet. Chewie would be able to finally be home.” He pauses, he’s so nervous, afraid she will say no. “It wouldn’t have to be permanent. My family has other homes, on other planets—if you would like to move somewhere else, later.”

“Ben, it sounds perfect,” she said smiling at him. “When do we leave?”

“Everything is ready, you tell me,” He said taking her hand.

“I will collect a few things and we will say our goodbyes.” She said happily and began moving around the room. She stops and looks at him. “This will be my first actual home,” she said tearing up, “our home together. I can’t wait.”

As Rey gathered her things, Ben went to address Poe and the Resistance leadership.

“Rey’s message from my mother was not just meant for the Resistance but for me as well.” Ben looked around the room at the faces of Leia’s close friends. They knew the heartache she carried for her son and of all the betrayal he was guilty of. “I need to move forward, I need to rebuild my life—with Rey at my side. We need balance and we don’t need to be in the structure of a newly forming government.” He turned to see Rey enter the room.

“Ben, Chewie and I are leaving for our home on Kashyyyk, very soon.” She stepped beside him, “We are going to find balance. We have our own plans for the future. If you need us, you know where to find us.”

They all shook hands and wished each other the best of luck.

 


	21. Chapter 21

As Chewie and Ben dropped out of hyperdrive, Rey’s eyes grew wide at the first site of her new home planet. It was green and lush. Chewie and Ben sat the Falcon down as Rey ran to collect her things.

She pushed the ramp open and ran down it so eager to see her new home. She looked around grinning. Ben and Chewie finally joined her.

Chewie hugged them both and started towards his home. Ben stopped him, “Wait! You’re not going to the house with us?” He answered that he would come see them soon, in a few days.

Ben takes Rey’s bag and puts it over his shoulder then takes her by the hand and says, “Let’s go home.” She nods, grinning wildly excited.

As they make their way along a once well beaten path, Rey takes it all in. The trees are gigantic, and the greenery completely blocks out the sky in some places. They come through a grassy meadow that looks strangely familiar. She looks at Ben who smirks at her.

She stops dead in her tracks. She does a slow spin taking everything in. Off in the distance she sees a pond and the house. She spins again slowly. This is it. This is the grassy field from Leia’s vision. That is the pond she and Ben were sitting near. “We’re here?” She asks breathlessly. He nods. She leaps into his arms. “We are home?”

“Yes, yes, we are home,” Ben says softly. Rey is crying uncontrollably. He scoops her up and continues on toward the house. Once they are near the steps up to the porch, he stops and sets her feet down. “We are here, Sweetheart.”

Rey starts up the steps and Ben follows closely behind. She opens the door and enters excitedly. She looks around quickly taking it all in.

Ben steps in behind her, “WOW! This is different.”

“What?” She asks.

“It’s been completely redecorated,” he said. “I think my mother did this for us.” He closes the door behind him and nudged her on in. “Let me show you around.”


	22. Chapter 22

“This is of course the living room,” Ben said as he tugged Rey slowly through their new home. “Through these double doors is the master bedroom.”

Opening the doors, Rey is delighted to see a beautifully decorated actual bed! It’s covered with soft, plushy pillows with lovely gray bedding. “Oh, my stars! It’s a bed!” Rey says kicking off her boots before she drives onto the big, fluffy bed.

Ben sits her bag on the bench at the foot of the bed. Then begins to slowly remove his clothes, “Tours over.”

“What? Wait! No, I want to see more.” She tells him springing from the bed.

“More of the house? I would rather show you more of me.” Ben says in his best sexy voice. However, she didn’t take the bait.

She wanders into the closet. “Wow! Looks at all these clothes.”

“I asked Rose to help me get someone here to fill the closet for us. That’s when Chewie let her know that my mother had been redoing the house for our arrival.”

“She did all of this? I can’t believe it.” Rey hugs him and they wander into the large refresher. Once again Rey is amazed at the size and lusciousness of the space. Their room also has a small sitting area with beautiful white, plushy furniture and fluffy pillows. They wander out around the rest of the house to find a small office and a beautiful guest room.

Finally, Ben stops outside a door and places his hand on it. “Well, this is the last stop. My old bedroom.”

Rey is so excited, she bursts through the door knocking him almost over. “Wow! It’s so—unexpectedly”, she turns and looks at him confused, “pink?”

“What the hell?!” He steps into the room. He does a slow spin. Then makes his way to a plushy oversize white chair.

“Are you hyperventilating?” Rey asks hitting her knees in front of him. “Breathe! It’s ok! Pink is a little weird for you but—whatever—I think it’s cute.”

“No, Rey,” he gasped for air.  **_It’s a nursery!_ **

“What?” Rey answered with a confused look on her face. She stood and looked around the room slowly taking everything in. The walls were a lovely, blush pink. The furnishings and bedding were all white. A small note was a fixed to the crib with a delicate ribbon. As Rey approached it, she could see that it was handwritten by General Organa.

Rey untied the note and read it:  _ For My Dearest Hannah.  _ Rey gasped and clumsily made her way to sit in Ben’s lap. She shoved the note into his hand. He read it.

“I’m sorry,” he said rubbing her back, “I’m just—nervous. This is scary to me.”

Rey kisses his cheek and calms his nerves, “Ben, you know I really want to fill that crib. I have always wanted a family. But, I’m starting with you.” She kissed him softly, “I want you all to myself—for now. We will fill that crib later when the time is right—for us.”

She stands and pulls him to his feet. She pulls him over to see the lovely mobile that Leia must have had hand-made. It was amazing, a replica of the Millennium Falcon, Chewie, Han, Leia, and Luke. Ben studied it for a moment. He smiled softly at Rey. “It’s fine, my love,” she whispered and pulled him out of the nursery. “We will just keep the door closed for a few years.”

Ben pulled her through the house and they finally end up in the kitchen. They found a huge bowl of fruit on the bar, which Rey picked up and carried over to the table to sit. There on the table in the kitchen sat two envelopes, one addressed to Ben and the other to Rey.

Rey picked her up and opened it nervously.

_ Dear Rey, _

_ I could never begin to express my gratitude to you for all that you have done. I don’t know how to explain all that has transpired to you, but I will tell you what Han told me upon meeting you. He said you had a smile so bright it could pierce any darkness and that there is nothing in the galaxy so broken that you could not fix it. _

_ Thank you, Rey, for just being you. Take care of our family. _

_ Love, _

_ Leia _

Rey wiped her eyes and moved to Ben’s lap, so he could see her letter. “Wow! My Dad, he was amazing. He really had us nailed quickly, didn’t he?” Ben responded as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

“I will fix us something to eat. You go on and open your letter.” She kissed his cheek and moved from his lap. He watches her move around the kitchen, getting familiar with where everything thing is located. She began to pull items to cook.

Ben fumbled with his letter. He feared that what she wrote would tear him apart, shatter him completely beyond repair. He was afraid to open it. What would he turn into? Would Rey be able to love the wreck he could become? What if it threw him into darkness again, would Rey be able to call him back?

Rey stopped, walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck.  **_Ben, my soul is tethered to yours. I will always protect you and pull you back home to me. Don’t be afraid, I have you._ ** She kissed his head and returned to fixing snacks.

Ben fumbled some more with the envelope. He sighed, got up from the chair and paced around the house. Finally, he returned to his seat.

Rey had him eat something and tried to calm him. She sent him warm thoughts of love and encouragement. He took her hand and asked, “Did you have any idea she had done all of this? Was there anything she said that looking back would have led you to believe she had seen this vision?”

“It’s funny, since you asked, yes,” she smiled with a far off look in her eye. She shook her head to bring her back to him. She looked at him and laughed, “She had me learn to do all sorts of braids!” Ben laughed at the memories she sent him. “She would braid my hair and tell me all these stories about you, Han, Luke, and Chewie. Memories of her childhood—being taught how to act like a princess, how she struggled with that role. Then I would braid her hair as she talked about all sorts of things. It was really amazing to have had that time with her. I will always be grateful for it.”

She ran her fingers through Ben’s hair. She smiled at him and teased, “Depending on how long we put off having Hannah, I may have to practice my braids on you—so I don’t forget.”

“No, I don’t think so.” He kissed her hand and Rey got up and cleared the table. Finally, Ben huffed and opened the letter.

_ My Dearest Son, _

_ Your family has let you down time after and time. For that, we are all truly sorry. I ask that you forgive me, all of us for our failing. If you cannot forgive us, then I ask that you at least learn from our mistakes. _

_ Someday, you and Rey will be parents. I know that you are nervous about becoming a father. However, I know that both you and Rey will be wonderful parents. After all, you both know exactly what NOT to do. _

_ Over the years, I have held many titles. Princess, Padawan, Queen, General, and mother. Unfortunately, I let the far too many issues come before my duties as your mother. My mind, my heart, my Force-sensitivity—all that I am, all that I have done and all that I have learned in my life should have been enough to protect you. I am truly sorry, my sweet Ben. _

_ In all mine and your father’s failing, know that we never stopped loving you, believing in you and wanting you to come home. You are home now and for that—I am grateful. I am grateful that after everything, you would come here to start your life with Rey. _

_ I hope that being here, you will be able to begin to heal from the wounds inflicted by everyone who failed to see you for who you truly are.  I hope that as you begin your family, you will be able to come to peace with the past.  _

_ Love always, _

_ Mom _

 

After reading his letter he was a complete wreck. Rey climbed onto his lap and held him as his whole body trembled as he sobbed. She held him for a long while until she could feel exhaustion taking him over. She stood, taking his hand, she tugged at him. “Ben, let’s lay down for a while.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

Rey woke to an empty bed, it was morning. “Ben?” She called.

He quickly came through the doors, “Good morning, beautiful.” He smiled and crawled across the bed to plop down beside her.

He was naked. She remembered the very convincing argument he had confronted her with as to why they shouldn’t even wear clothes—at least for a few days. He had convinced her—a naked Ben Solo was very convincing.

“I’ve been thinking,” he began.

“I’m going to stop you right there,” she smiled at him. “The last time you said those words was a very naked two days ago.”

“I’m sorry, but that almost sounds like a complaint,” he said as he began kissing his way down her neck.

Groaning, she says, “Continue, I’m sorry I interrupted.”

Ben smiled at her and continued, “It’s too quiet here. We forgot something-some things to be more exact.”

“R2-D2 and C3PO! How could we do that?”

“Honestly, I really don’t know why someone—anyone would have let us forget C3PO,” he says with a chuckle.

Rey says excited, “I will contact Finn and Rose and have them bring them to us when they come to visit soon!” She grabs her holopad. Ben puts his large hand over hers quickly. “What?” She asked confused.

“You might want to put some clothes on,” he says with a quick peck before he climbs from the bed.

After showering and dressing, Rey and Ben settle in at the bar to contact Finn and Rose. Finn’s face pops up in her screen. “Finn! How are you?”

“Great! I miss you! How is everything?” He answers delighted to hear from her. Rose pops into the background.

“Rose!” Rey screams.

“Rey! Ben! How are you?” Rose asks excited as she and Finn struggle to both fit into the screen at once.

“It’s amazing here! I can’t wait to have you both come visit us! General Organa- “

“Leia,” Ben said curtly correcting her.

“Yes, Leia redecorated. Everything is so amazing. We have actual beds—not cots!”

“Wow!” Both Finn and Rose answer at the same time.

“When can you come visit?” Rey asked excitedly.

“We can come in about 10 days,” Finn answered.

“Great! Can you bring us C3PO and R2-D2?” Rey asks. “We feel terrible that we left them!”

“Sure thing,” Finn replied.

“Let us know when you are on your way, we will pick up food. Ben is a fabulous cook!” Rey said giving him a smile.

“Actually, she just wants to make sure we have clothes on,” Ben said smirking at her.

“Gross!” Finn commented. “I really don’t enjoy the mental image of you poking my best friend,” Finn says.

Ben replied, “Well, I don’t enjoy the mental image of you poking my best friend either—but here we are!” Finn rolled his eyes as both Rose and Rey laugh at his reaction.

Finn huffs. “See you soon, REY!” He then disconnects the call.

Ben busts out laughing and Rey smacks him on the knee, “Please try to behave yourself.” He pounced on her, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom.  “What are you doing?” She asked laughing.

“You have on too many clothes!” He smacks her on the bottom and she squealed, “We only have 10 days of naked time left!”

“Ben! Chewie could be by today. We should keep our clothes on.”

He tosses her effortlessly onto the bed and begins to undress. “That’s your argument as to why we need to cancel naked time?”

“Yes.”

His shirt off and pants coming down, he is now bare and resting his hands on his hips. “Rey, Chewie is always naked. We live here now—it’s a culture I want us to embrace.”

“Damn,” she says laughing as he yanks at her pants. “I don’t know if that’s a really good point or if it’s just that I find it impossible to argue with a naked Ben Solo.”

 


End file.
